beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 33: Faction Divided - Showdown of Comrades!
Faction Divided - Showdown of Comrades! is the thirty-third episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Psyra and Vari face each other for the final time. Plot Psyra, Sanakami, and Rio sit in a clearing discussing their battle from earlier in the day, Sanakami asks why they just left the unconscious people there unprotected, to which Rio tells him to shut up, Psyra hushes Rio and informs Sanakami that those people were about to wake up as they left, and they are strong enough to protect themselves anyway. Back at the WBBA camp the group is heading to the transport to rest, Des is meditating to repair his bey, to little success, and Pierre tells him that they'll take it back to field headquarters to be repaired in the morning. Des grumbles about this, however is coaxed by Hikari into resting. After the lights are all out in the transport Silhouette appears, he waves his hand over Xiaolong and it is repaired to pristine condition, Silhouette says that he hasn't had to do that for a very long time before disappearing back into the night. Psyra's gang are awakened by indistinct yelling, curious as to what it is Psyra gets up, however he tells the other two to stay where they are in case it's trouble. Psyra moves towards the yelling and it becomes clear that not only is it obsecene, it is also directed at him, and recognises the voice as that of Vari, who is calling him out to battle. Psyra finds Vari in the ruins of an old cottage, and Vari tells him that he better be ready to die. Psyra loads his bey onto his new sword, and asks Vari how he knew it was him, as he has changed form yet again, to which Vari replies that he sensed his spirit. Vari loads his bey and says that since they last met Azaren has granted him even greater power. The pair launch their beys and Vari activates an ability from the get-go, Heat Riser, and sends three hardlight blades at Apophis, Apophis uses one of the ruined walls to flip over them, and they pass through the wall as if it wasn't there. The wall begins to collapse, Vari tells Psyra that this is the power of Zangelion, who far surpasses Zangetsu or Dragus, and uses the discs to turn the wall to dust. Psyra uses the dust cloud to his advantage, making Apophis barrage Zangelion, however Zangelion responds with another ability, Outburst Spear, which tears a chunk out of Apophis, and sends cracks radiating out from the gouge. Psyra winces at the hit, however he tells Vari that even after all this time, he's still the young kid he remembers from the World Championship, and Vari angrily responds that old age is clouding Psyra's perception, giving him false confidence. Zangelion uses its third ability, Cruel Angel, and charges at Apophis, at the point of contact Apophis uses its flexible spin track to dodge out of the way, causing Zangelion to fly up and slam itself into the ground. Using the new dust cloud, Apophis launches another barrage against Zangelion, who is stuck in the crater created when it smashed into the ground. Vari cries out in rage, cursing Psyra, however he refers to him by his old name, Mix, which Psyra notices, causing him to smirk. Vari activates his Ultimate Move, First Impact, and rises into the air, all the metal melting off it and forming a halo around it. The move begins to further destroy Apophis, and Psyra activates his own Chaos Move, Flood of Madness, as a last resort. A typhoon whips up and surrounds Zangelion, inside the storm the chaos energy swirls around Zangelion, who deflects it with hardlight discs, however the energy begins to form more solid constructs, which wrap around Zangelion's halo like vines, ripping it apart. Zangelion blasts away the remains of the ring and the chaos energy, causing both special moves to end. Zangelion returns to the ground and launches itself at Apophis, Apophis is hit, sending a piece of the energy ring flying, however Apophis uses its flexible spin track to slam its fusion wheel down on Zangelion, who is smacked into the ground. Apophis hammers down again and again, and Zangelion cuts into the ground, however it is having trouble freeing itself due to the ragged nature of its semi-reformed fusion wheel. Zangelion frees itself and moves into a a wide arc, it rushes at Apophis, however Apophis jumps, which dislodges part of its cracked fusion wheel, which falls on Zangelion, causing it to begin wobbling. Zangelion spins out, and Psyra recalls Apophis, congratulating it for fighting well, and promising to get it repaired ASAP. Vari, enraged, charges at Psyra, but Psyra creates bindings out of dark energy around Vari's arms and legs, suspending Vari in mid-air. Vari spits at Psyra, and Psyra creates at dark energy binding around Vari's mouth. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes